militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Baghdad Wall
The Baghdad Wall is the name being given by some media outlets to a 5 km long (3 mile) wall being built by the 2nd Brigade Combat Team, 82nd Airborne Division of the United States Army around the predominantly Sunni district of Adhamiya in Baghdad, Iraq. Construction of the 3.6 m high (12 ft) concrete wall began on 10 April 2007. Maj. Gen. William Caldwell, the senior spokesman for coalition forces in Iraq, was reportedlyBaghdad's Sunni/Shiite security wall | csmonitor.com unaware of the construction of the Baghdad wall, saying on 18 April 2007, "We have no intent to build gated communities in Baghdad. Our goal is to unify Baghdad, not subdivide it into separate enclaves." However, a news release on the same day from the Multi-National Corps-Iraq announced that "the wall Adhamiyah is one of the centerpieces of a new strategy by coalition and Iraqi forces to break the cycle of sectarian violence.U.S. Erects Baghdad Wall to Keep Sects Apart - New York Times Planners hope the creation of the wall will help restore law and order by providing a way to screen people entering and exiting the neighborhood — allowing residents and people with legitimate business in, while keeping death squads and militia groups out."Paratroopers Help Create ‘Gated Community’ in Adhamiyah (pg. 20; PDF file for "Crossed Sabers", Volume 1, Issue II, April 2007) - US Military website (army.mil) Dawood al-Azami, acting head of the Adhamiya council, said on 21 April that construction of the wall had begun before the council had approved the American proposal: "A few days ago, we met with the U.S. army unit in charge of Adhamiya and it asked us, as a local council, to sign a document to build a wall to reduce killing and attacks against Iraqi and U.S. forces. I told the soldiers that I would not sign it unless I could talk to residents first. We told residents at Friday prayers, but our local council hasn't signed onto the project yet, and construction is already under way."Sunnis Complain About Baghdad Wall - Fox News On 22 April, Prime Minister Nouri al-Maliki called for the building work to cease. Subsequently, on 23 April, an estimated 7,000 Iraqis engaged in a peaceful demonstration against the wall, several carrying banners reading (in English) "No to the sectarian barrier." U.S. military: Suicide bombers kill 9 U.S. soldiers in Iraq - CNN Following the demonstration, the U.S. military issued a statement that "the construction of the wall is under review" and that they would "coordinate with the Iraq government to establish effective appropriate security measures." However, at a news conference later on the same day, spokesmen for the U.S. and Iraqi military stated that they had no plans to stop building temporary separation barriers, with Brigadier General Qassim Atta describing the media reports that the Iraqi Prime Minister was protesting about as "groundless." At the news conference, Brigadier General Atta said: "The prime minister is in agreement with the work of the security forces and the issue of security barriers. We will continue to set up these barriers in Adhamiya and other areas." According to Atta, the barriers — which were to consist, he said, of sand barriers, trenches, barbed wire and concrete barriers constructed from moveable sections each weighing – would be only a temporary measure, to secure specific areas of Baghdad, and would be moved once each area was considered secure. References External links * Photograph - time.com * Soldiers building wall separating Sunnis, Shiites Stars and Stripes, 19 April 2007 * Baghdad wall around Sunni enclave BBC News, 21 April 2007 * Sunnis Complain About Baghdad Wall Fox News, 21 April 2007 * Iraqi PM criticises Baghdad wall BBC News, 22 April 2007 * Security fences or barriers to peace? The Guardian, 24 April 2007 Category:Buildings and structures in Baghdad Category:2007 establishments in Iraq